A Strange Thing
by Gingerninja93
Summary: [slash] An Au, with a mixed of continuities. Venom is obsessed by Spiderman. The one who got away from him. Eddie likes Wade and Wade likes Eddie. Venom respects Deadpool. Love is for children. And all children have to grow up eventually and Peter had some hard truths to face about his own fate. [Eddie Brooks/Peter Parker/ Wade Wilson]
1. Chapter 1

There were some things, which couldn't be explained. New York was filled with strange people and places. Filled with the most unusual of people. Which made it more dangerous than most cities. And Venom loved it. Loved the blood and fear of its people. Loved the adrenaline. But like any high, it was beginning to lose it's favour.

No. Venom found another high. Eddie Brooks had been no stranger to men in his time, and the symboite was happy enough to provide entertainment when needed. Though, any partner Eddie took was tried. Venom was not going to risk an uneasy match.

The symbiote itself only wanted one other human. Peter Parker. Spiderman. It wouldn't leave Eddie. Not now. He had made a deal and the symboite kept its promises. All off his promises. But Spiderman was young, too young for what they had in mind. Soon though. Soon he would be old enough. It wouldn't be hard to convince Eddie either. After all, the teenager was a handsome boy who was a lovely piece of eye candy.

Candy which would break your legs if you tried to hurt someone he liked. Spiderman was so full of emotions. But as he grew older, he also grew tried. The city hated him, viewing as a villain instead of a hero. Soon there would be a break, and every villain knew it.

Heroes. They either died young, or lived long enough to turn into what they hated themselves.

In the middle of all this Eddie had met someone who he desired, who Venom could tolerant. A mercenary type who was as unpredictable and violet as the very city they lived in. Wade Wilson. Deadpool. And untameable force. Completely unsuitable as a host, but as a lover? Venom would allow it. For Eddie's own happiness.

"He likes you" Eddie commented, one night to Wade, over a bottle of beer. Eddie had moved into Wade's place by this point. A small place, in a part of town no one would dare go unless they had nowhere else. The apartment stunk of cigarettes and beer. The kitchen barely ever used, and insects living in it.

"Who?"

"The symbiote. He likes you"

Wade hummed, his expression unreadable as ever. "Not letting him fuck me up the ass like you do" He said bluntly, stumbling out the end of his cigarette in an over filling ashtray.

"Not asking you too" A lesser man would have blushed, but Eddie was not a lesser man. He was a man who had a blood thirsty alien in him. Though, not as bad as before. He only fed on bad men now. Men who were far from innocent. Occasionally the odd woman too, if she had done something evil. The other side to the relationship. That was unusual and Wade had been surprised to see it happen one night. But it was part of being a host. "Just saying"

"If I was an idiot, I would believe that was it" Wade commented, nudging Eddie with his elbow. Eddie shrugged.

"You know who he first met? When he landed?"

"Let me guess, and the first two don't count. Spiderman" Wade commented, rolling his eyes. "Good ass. Would like to bend him over one day"

"So would Venom"

"Really? Symboite's got good taste" Wade grinned at Eddie, "Shame he's a kid"

"You know his identity?" Eddie asked lazily giving a yawn. Wouldn't have surprised him much. Parker was exactly a master at keeping a secret.

"Kinda" Wade waved a hand, "One of the goblins let something out once while he was drunk. They were the same age, I know that"

"Goblins a kid too?" Eddie lifted an eyebrow.

"Second one. Took after his father footsteps, not knowing his father had been the original. Think it's only really that girl who keep him on the straight path. Not as insane as the rest of us" Wade chuckled, letting out a burp. "Do you know who he is? Spidey?"

"Venom tried to bond with him. Of course I know" Eddie let out a dark smile. "I know when he's legal as well"

"He rejected Venom? Then why… Oh possessive thing that symboite, isn't it?" Wade chuckled, hand running along Eddie's thigh before kissing the man passionately, knowing why the symboite wanted the young man. The symboite saw Spiderman as his property and having him in that way would be enough to sate the need to own the boy. "You want to kidnap him when he's old enough?"

Venom hummed happily, "With pleasure" He purred, clicking. Wade paying no attention. Eddie let himself be pushed down over the sofa. Between his symboite and his lover. Letting himself get lost in the primal feelings of the act. Unwittingly, something had been hatched. Not quite a plan. Not yet. But like any plan, or plot. Things rarely go the right way.

* * *

A/N sorry about the Occness, first time writing fanfiction. May continue this, depending on things. Bit of mixed continuity but that's the fun of writing these things isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Wade was thinking. Not a thing he normally did admittedly. Most of his decisions were random with little thought behind them, other than 'which will be funner?'. Except something had been on his mind for a while now. Ever since his lover dropped the comment about knowing when Spiderman was legal.

Legal. Part of Wade laughed. Normally they didn't give a damn about that sort of thing, but this wasn't quite the same as robbing a bank. The symboite wanted what was best for the people it liked. And if that meant waiting until the one it desire was fully grown before kidnapping him and bundling him up in their apartment/lair. So be it.

Still. Wade wasn't entirely sure of just when the symboite considered someone 'legal'. Technically it was 18 but Wade could have sworn Spidey was at College. A human was fully grown between 22 and 24. The last age of rite was 21.

Uh. Wasn't that a thought? Was the jailbait superhero even allowed to drink yet?

He shook his head, shooting some guy who was trying to rob some woman at knifepoint. She stuttered a thank you, before throwing some money in his head and running away. $20. Really? He turned about to chase after her. Was 20 Dollars all her life was worth? But then something distracted him.

Hearing the sounds of fighting, he raced to the scene. Something pumping in his blood. Where there was fighting, there was always Spiderman. He grinned as he reached the scene. The boy fighting off a horde of monsters. Likely one of the resident supervillain's minions.

"Yo! Spidey" He yelled grinned wildly before hopping up a fire escape to watch out of the way. "You'd ya piss off this time?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Spiderman yelled back as he punched on of the minions in the face. Deadpool shrugged, enjoying the fight. Watching the younger man move.

"Have Ed for that" He commented back, leaning against the rail. The minions paid him no attention, knowing that Deadpool wasn't a threat to them unless they attacked him. Or if Spiderman asked for help. Which was unlikely.

"More than I need to know about you and Venom!" Spiderman hissed, knocking out another minion with a lead pipe.

"So you do know his name" Deadpool grinned, "Want a hand?" He commented, noting how Spiderman was getting a little worn out. "Mind you, my price is a little steeper than you can afford"

"Not in a million years" Spiderman growled out, doing some fairly impressive aerodynamics to defend a few more, and yet more seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Of course I know his name. Spideysenses go off whenever I'm near the guy. Plus do you really think Venom is the time to stay quiet while his host is working?"

Deadpool shrugged. "Didn't think you see him outside of crime fighting" Wade knew his lover kept up his old job, even if he wasn't working for the same shitty newspaper. Still, Spidey should have known better to reveal something about himself.

Spiderman froze, realising what he had just told Deadpool of all people. Which was enough for the men attacking him to get a drop on him. Deadpool winced as they beat up Spiderman. Punching him wildly, Spiderman trying to break free. Yelling some muck which he didn't really care about.

"Pool!" Spidey finally yelled.

"Well, the million years went fast" He commented, pulling out his gun and shooting a few. The rest backed away before fleeing. "Oi!" He yelled angrily, throwing grenades in their directions. Laughing as they blew up.

Spiderman knelt on the floor, holding his rips. That hadn't been fun. He rolled his eyes at Deadpool, knowing better than to try and lecture the man about collateral. He coughed, moving his mask so he could spit out some blood. Wiping his mouth with his hand before pulling it back down. There was a sharp pain in his back and he went dizzy for a moment, his world tilting.

"Spidey?" Deadpool turned to find out of the men Spiderman had knocked out earlier was behind the now collapsed hero. Pipe in his hand. He shot the man without a second thought, rushing over to the now very injured man.

He sighed relieved when he found Spiderman's heartbeat. Still going strong. Before groaning. He couldn't really leave Spiderman like this. Any idoit could find him. "You do like to cause trouble" He muttered to the unconscious boy before sweeping him up. There was only one real place he could take him now.


	3. Chapter 3

"You brought him here!" those furious words crashed through the dark and numbness Peter had been in beforehand. He groaned, unhappy with having been disturbed. His body making him incredibly aware again of the fact he was injured. Pain shooting everywhere, though they weren't overwhelming. He could feel something holding the worst back. A drug? Whatever it was, he was glad. His mind settled down again, content to rest more. To heal.

"Couldn't just him where any of the other shitholes could find him" A voice muttered sounding almost childish. Though he could tell the muttering was done to try and avoid disturbing him again. He shifted, for the moment not caring about where he was, only wanting to sleep. He felt so tried. His body numb and mostly relaxed.

A hand rubbed his shoulder, pulling the blanket further up on him, much to his pleasure. Warmth. He sunk into the feeling. It had been a while since he felt this warm. Not since he moved out of his Aunt's house.

"He's sweet like this" The second voice commented again. Something nipped in his mind. Something which said it was important for him to wake up now. That he knew who was around him and it wasn't good.

"Not the point!" The first voice, sounding more distorted now, clicks lining the words. Peter frowned. He knew these voices, but that one. Who was that? The one which sent shivers down his spine. "He's not ready"

"And if I had left him, he would never be ready" Defended the other. "Let him rest Darling. He's not going anywhere" What he was laying on shifted, the person moving away from him. There was an angry growl from the other, but no argument. A door shut, leaving back in blissful silence. Well as quiet as the city got.

The darkness seeped in again and Peter let it take him gladly. Embracing the peace it brought, not yet ready to face reality again. He was so tried. At least here he was safe. In the darkness. Even his pains faded here. No one to be responsible for. No one to blame him. No rent which was always overdue and far too expensive for what he was living in. No delivery job to be late for. No paper to get photos for. No college to study for. Just nothingness.

The next time the darkness seeped away, someone was shaking his shoulder. "Kid" A voice grunted. It was rough. Smoker's voice. He knew who it was, but at the moment he still wasn't quite ready to face up to him. Peter hummed, curling up tighter. Not yet. Longer. "Come on Kid, need you to wake up for a bit"

"Don't wanna" he muttered, not ready to leave his shell. He knew he wouldn't be happy once things clicked in. Once he remembered. "Tired" He murmured, trying to force the darkness back over him. Wrapping it around him like a blanket.

"No you don't" More shaking, making him wince slightly, "You can sleep more soon. Don't worry" Promised the voice. Arms curled around him and he was lifted. His head resting on a strong shoulder as he was carried somewhere.

"Still not fully aware?" the scary voice with clicks commented. "What did you give him?"

"Nothing too strong" Peter shivered in a different way at the feeling of the voice rumbling though the strong muscles he was resting against. The scary voice chuckled.

"You sure? Little Spidey is very relaxed" It almost seemed to purr. Too happy.

Peter groaned his mind finally starting to wake up. He blinked at he was put down on something. His vision blurry from sleep. He didn't fight as his arms were moved behind him, still mostly in nothingness. Then he heard a clicking sound of handcuff. Suddenly his mind was very awake.

"Wha?" He looked around, looking up to find two men in the room. One he knew and one he didn't but had a fairly good idea who it was. Before he could react, Deadpool poked him in the rips. Peter yelled in pain, curling slightly, but found himself braced by strong arms.

"Don't try anything Kid" Deadpool warned, "You're in bad shape at the moment and we're not gonna hurt you" He ruffled Peter's hair. Peter blinked before growling. His mask was off. But then again so was Deadpool's and Eddie's. Deadpool ignored him, instead choosing to sit down behind him and put a pillow on his lap. Making it so Peter was leaning against him.

"What do you want?" Peter asked, "And where is my suit!"

"In the wash" Deadpool shrugged, "Mud and blood all over it"

"We want nothing yet" Eddie commented, moving over by them, holding a tray with soup on, his voice taking on the clicking noise. "For now, you should just rest and recover. We've dealt with who did this"

Peter's stomach grumbled and he blushed slightly. "Any ideas why they wanted me dead?" He asked, knowing what was going to happen next. He was going to get spoon fed, he could tell. He wanted to protest but Deadpool was giving him a look. Dangerous look. He shifted, his arms hurting. The man let him, simply making sure he didn't fall of his lap.

"Same as every other villain in this city Parker" Eddie commented, sitting on a stool next to the sofa so he was at the right height to feed the injured hero. "You get in the way too much"

Peter shrugged. Not fighting as Brooks put a spoon on soup in his mouth. There were some battle not worth fighting. Asking for his hands back was likely one of them. "I'm sure I could feed myself you know" He muttered, "Why are you doing this?"

"You could, but this is funnier" Deadpool grinned at him. Peter shot him a glare, which man the man laugh more. He winced at the Deadpool's movements shifted him uncomfortably. "Sorry Kid" The man said in a good humour tone, hands stroking Peter's back gently.

"We don't want anything for a while yet. But we want you alive" Eddie commented, feeding Peter some more soup. "Which involves not leaving you when you're passed out on the street. Though personally I would have taken you to your house or a clinic" He hissed at Deadpool up shrugged uncommitted.

"No, Venom would have forced you to bring him here as well" Deadpool commented. "Like the alien would let someone touch his Spidey when hurt that he didn't trust"

Peter looked between the two as they glared at each other. Suddenly feeling like he should somehow get out of the way. Eddie growled but finished feeding Parker. "You are staying the night and then we'll take you home" He said calmly. No clicking letting Peter know he meant him and Deadpool.

"What's the catch?" Peter asked cautiously, knowing Deadpool never did anything for free.

"Behave" Deadpool shrugged, "As we said, we have plans for you. But they aren't for a while yet" He ruffled Peters hair, "So relax and watch TV" Peter gulped, getting a sinking feeling at the looks the two men were giving him. Whatever these plans were, they didn't sound good for him at all. But at least they wanted him alive for now.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a very strange night. Brooks hadn't bothered to tell Peter Deadpool's real name, leaving Peter referring to the man as Pool to his face. They had ended up watching some 50s mobster film, which Brooks really got in to. Deadpool teasing the man at regular intervals about how angry he was getting at the people in the film. Peter watched in mostly silence. Knowing both of the men he was with were incredibly dangerous and he was trapped by them.

Still. It was interesting to see them together. As well as see Deadpool's real face. His head was shaved, his eyes a dark brown. But what particularly interesting about Deadpools appearance was the fact the man was covered in scars. Not surprising considering his lack of care. Deadpool was more likely to jump into an explosion then to duck or runaway.

Peter knew he had something keeping him alive, but he wasn't entirely sure what. But considering this city, it didn't really matter. Deadpool was insane enough that no one bothered to try to kill him. Or at least put a mark on him. Deadpool had a habit of visiting the Merc bars and killing anyone who even dared glance at him when a mark was out.

Venom on the other side had lots of people who wanted him dead. But Venom wouldn't die easily, and he kept Ed alive as well.

Speaking of Venom, the symboite was slightly unusual. Peter knew it gave over drone symboites who weren't able to control people but Venom could control himself. One spawned whilst they were watching the TV, crawling out of Brook's mouth. It landed with a splat on Peter's legs, making Peter flinch. Brooks chuckled, rubbing Peter's legs. The drone gargled before flopping slightly. It crawled along his legs, seemingly exploring but didn't try to take him over. Occasionally, he watched the black goo. It stretched and crawled, before playing with Brook's hands. Brook's seemingly unfazed by the things behaviour.

It even crawled up and rested on Deadpool's shoulder at one point. Nuzzling against the scarred man, who lifted a hand to pet it gently. Peter yawned, closing his eyes. Nothing seemed to be happening at the moment. And Deadpool was surprising warm and comfortable. Even with his hands behind his back. He fell asleep in Deadpool's arms.

He woke briefly as he was placed back, he assumed, on a large double bed. Deadpool and Ed, getting undressed around him. Getting ready for bed. He groaned lightly, pulling at his restraint while they disappeared into what he assumed was the bathroom.

"Parker!" Ed called back in the room, "What did we tell you!"

"Come on, my arms are dead" He moaned, still trying to slide them off. He did know a trick but if Deadpool and Venom knew he was trying to get out, it wasn't worth it.

"Do not make us come back out there!" He warned. Peter blushed as he heard a noise he didn't want to hear.

"I won't run" He offered, practically begging now.

"Parker!" Peter slumped, knowing that was a no. Pouting he stopped moving.

"Leave him be" Deadpool murmured. The door was shut, much to his relieve. He still could hear various noises and movement but not as obviously. What they got up to was not his business and frankly he didn't want to know.

Sighing Peter looked at the ceiling. Looking over the cracks. He slipped the cuffs off and put them on the bedside table. Before massaging his wrists. Sitting up, he flopped back down at the bed. His body hurt too much to try to escape and they had said they were going to let him go. Curling up under the sheets, he closed his eyes and let himself fall to sleep.

He opened his eyes briefly as arms curled around him. The cuffed were put back on his hands, Brooks giving him a look. He pouted but didn't fight as his arms were left in front of him. He closed his eyes again and let the darkness return. Feeling distinctly strange having two men around him.

The next time he woke, Deadpool was still wrapped around him but Brooks was gone. He looked at Deadpool, blushing as he felt something hard against his leg. The man was only wearing boxers and it was obvious he was enjoying his dream.

Moving, Peter tried to pull himself out of his enemies slash occasional allies arms. But Deadpool only tugged him closer, wrapped his legs around him. Purring slightly. "Brooks!" He called, struggling slightly but Deadpool held on to him tighter. "Help!"

Brooks appeared in the room, he blinked at the sight of Deadpool hugging Peter like a teddy bear while at the same time pressing a bulged against the man's ass. He let out an odd sound before laughing.

"Brooks!" Peter looked at him incredibly, still trying to get out of Deadpool's grip.

"What?" He grinned at the younger man, "You're twenty, not ten, aren't you? You're old enough to know what happens to some men in the morning"

"He's your lover though. Get him off!" Peter growled.

"I'd stop moving if I were you" Brooks commented with a smirk on his face. Peter froze as he realised what he was doing. He was rubbing against the bulge, making Deadpool very happy. He whimpered, giving Brooks a look. Brooks smirked deepen before moving over and tickled Deadpool on the side. Almost instantly Deadpool let go of Peter, giggling. Peter rolled away, his eyes giving a 'seriously' look.

Deadpool's eyes opened and he pulled Brooks over him and gave him a deep kiss. Peter looking away from the couple. "Morning" Deadpool purred in a deep voice. Peter shuddered. He really didn't want to know Deadpool's bedroom voice.

"No" Brooks said firmly, "Parkers still here, so you can wait till later"

"Tease" Deadpool muttered, before giving Peter a leering look, "Unless Spidey doesn't mind joining in" Peter blushed deep red and shook his head. Brooks hit Deadpool over the head, rolling his eyes as Deadpool laughed.

"Come on Parker, let's leave Pool to sort himself out" Brooks commented, helping Peter up and leading him back into the other room. Peter was still aching and hurting but he had healed a lot over the night. A few more days and he would be as good as new. A handy side effect of his powers.

After a bit, Brooks took the handcuffs of Peter, giving him something to wear. Deadpool reappeared, half dressed in his costume and with a goofy grin. He pressed another kiss to Brook's cheek before sitting down next to Peter who was feeling very embarrassed by how baggy the clothes he was wearing were.

"Ready to go home?" Deadpool asked wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Please?" Peter commented, wanting his own clothes again. Luckily he didn't have work for a few days but he wouldn't put it past his landlord to rent out his apartment when he wasn't there for more than a day.

"Soon" Eddie commented, passing Peter a bag. Looking in it, Peter was glad to find his costume. "Right, we're going to blindfold you now, so you don't know where we live. Complain and we gag you aswell" He growled.

Peter was about to complain but sighed instead. "Fine. Just get me home please" He gave a pleading look. Deadpool hand moving lower than he was happy with. He moved it. Deadpool letting him.

"Not a problem" Brook gave him a slightly smile, amusement in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It is had been a few weeks since Deadpool had kidnapped/saved Peter from the anonymous grunts who had been sent to kill him. A month from hell. Peter had just been able to keep his job, though that was still in danger of going. His apartment was getting worse and worse but he couldn't afford to live anywhere else. And then there was Mr Johnson.

He was determined to paint Spiderman as evil as possible. Peter wished he could stop working for couldn't reporter but he paid well and he needed every dime he could get. At the very least, he was a good man.

At least it was still summer now. Peter managed to pass his classes at college with flying colours, ensuring his next semester he would once again receive a grant. He had three months to 'relax' and recover.

Well as much as he could while fighting public enemies. Some real nutjobs came out in summer. He signed as he shifted his hood. Walking to the shop in pouring rain. So much for good weather.

A scream ripped though the air. Peter turning to where the sound came from. An alleyway. But before he could reach for his mask, gunshot were fired. Everyone around him screamed. Running away from the scene.

Peter dived to the side. Reaching for his mask when he realised he didn't have it on him. Cursing his luck, he grabbed his camera instead moving to get some photos that weren't for once of Spiderman.

The fight fell out of the alleyway. Guns not in use, three men brawling against a man in a familiar red suit.

Deadpool.

Peter felt himself gulp. If Deadpool was about, chances were something big was about to go down. He hadn't actually seen either Deadpool or Venom since they dropped him back in the alleyways behind his apartment block. But they had been very active. He knew that. The tabloids were full of their adventures. Good and bad.

Venom was up to something but Peter wasn't sure what. If it wasn't for the fact the anti-hero still killed, he would had thought the symboite was turning a new leaf. But there seemed to be a new method in how he picked his meals.

Helpless to do anything but watch, he started taking photos. Distracting the men slightly from their fight. They tired to cover their faces but it doing so gave Deadpool enough time to get his gun back. Shooting the men down.

"Hey Spidey" Deadpool grinned at him, walking over to him with intent. "No mask today? He asked, sounding surprised.

"please don't call me that while I'm out of costume" Peter asked sounding tired. There was no one round at the moment but that could change. "You alright?" One trick he had learned while dealing with Deadpool was to be courteous. If you're polite he tended to leave you alone. If you were rude to him or disrespected him, that was when trouble started.

"Happy to see you" Deadpool purred, leaning against the wall next to Peter as Peter looked though the photos. Deadpool reminded Peter of a jock trying to bully or impress someone. "Might have to take the camera though. Only Ed gets pictures of me and there not free"

" You wouldn't dare" Peter growled, cradling the camera close to his chest. "My baby" he muttered, much to Deadpool's amusement.

The man moved closer into Peter's space, leaning up close. Peter instinctively pressing against the wall. He really didn't want to fight at the moment. Too many things could go wrong. After all, he wasn't wearing a mask and there were cameras about. Plus theoretically the police were on their way.

Deadpool's hand rested on the camera. Not pulling it away but simply holding it in place. "Then we have a slight problem. Peter Parker" He commented, leaning closer. "You know my fees kid. Can you really afford to pay?"

Peter gulped, shaking his head. "please?" he asked, "I need my camera"

Deadpool hummed, his fingers patting gently against the most expensive thing he owned in the world. Dangerous creature, oddly calm for the moment. Peter knew he was already deep in his debt.

"Then delete the photos Peter" Deadpool purred over the younger mans name. Peter hesitated. "Once the photos are gone, there is no fee. To keep them however would require something from you I doubt you are ready to give"

Peter flushed red, making Deadpool laugh. "Shut up" he muttered. "What exactly would you require from me"

"Three answers of my choosing. The truth or the deal is off. And a kiss. A proper kiss not just a peck on the lips."

"You sure? I doubt Ed would be happy with that" Peter commented, his face bright red.

"He won't mind. Be more angry he didn't get a chance as well. after all Venom is quite taken with you" Deadpool reminded, leaning toward Peter again, so Peter could feel his breathe on his face. "so what is it to be?"

"name your questions" Peter breathed, slightly scared but he knew what Deadpool was like. He wouldn't go back on his word. Not now, not ever. It was part of what made him so dangerous. Never broke his word or forgot a promise. Or a threat.

Deadpool made a sound which let Peter know he was smirking under his mask. "Good boy" He grinned, fingers petting the camera. He went to ask the questions but a grunt came out instead. He span around, punching a man in the face. Before shooting him in the knee. The man screeched in pain before Deadpool punched his face again. The man collapsing like a stone.

Peter blinked before realising that there was a knife sticking out of Deadpool's back. The thug had tried to stab the mutant. Unfortunately for him it took a lot more than that to take Deadpool down.

"You need a hand?" Peter asked, putting his camera away safely.

"Na" Deadpool commented shooting the man in the head. Peter barely blinked. As much as he despised killing, the thug had brought it on himself. Some people he would fight for, other, sadly, just weren't worth it. The villain groaned as he heard sirens in the distance. "do me a favour and don't fight" He commented to Peter before picking him up and throwing him on his shoulder.

"Hey" Peter complained at being man handled by the half-mad man.

Deadpool ignored him instead choosing to use a grappling hook to fly up too the rooftops. Peter held on as Deadpool carried him of. Slightly disturbed by the knife still sticking out of Deadpool's back. Eventually Deadpool put him down.

Peter looked around, only to realise that they were on the roof of his apartment building. Deadpool wavered, Peter instinctively moving to support him. "Pool?"

"I'll be fine, let's go down to your place" Deadpool commented.

"Not while you've got a knife in your back" Peter said seriously. "Also you are still in your suit! If someone sees you..."

"Yer, I guess" Deadpool chuckled, a grumble of pain at the end. He reached around and pulled the knife out of his flesh. Peter winced as Deadpool threw it to the floor.

Deadpool pulled off his gear, pulling off his mask off. He tugged the top half of his suit off, turning it inside out. Peter blinked, realising Deadpool's top turned into a jacket. Even with the red pants and boots it wasn't obvious it was a costume.

Throwing the belts over his shoulder Peter watched as Deadpool stumbled over to the rooftop door. Deadpool practically ripping the door off it's hinges as he opened it. Peter followed, wondering how it was not even surprising that Deadpool knew where he lived.

Peter followed into his one room apartment. Rolling his eyes as Deadpool flopped on his bed. "you're place is worse than mine" he commented off-handedly

"Cheers" Peter commented, sitting on his desk chair. "Shouldn't you bind your wound?"

"Already healed up"

"Lucky you. I'd offer you something to drink, except I went out to get some stuff" Peter commented, watching Deadpool, much like you would a caged animal.

"Don't worry, water will be fine" Deadpool commented, rubbing his neck. Peter stood, pouring a glass from his fridge. He went to pass it to Deadpool but the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. He ended up under the man. Wrists above his head.

"Deadpool"

"Yes, Peter"

"What are you doing"

"Nothing too bad" Deadpool, commented, a hand stroking Peter's face. "Now, my questions" he shifted his hips. Rubbing against Peter slowly. "How old are you?"

"You don't know?" Peter asked almost incredibly.

"Oddly enough, no. Ed never said" Deadpool commented, sitting up slightly.

"I'm 20..." Peter revealed, his voice hesitate, trying to work out why Deadpool wanted to know. Deadpool only laughed, making him feel silly.

"Just wondered if our little Spidey could drink yet" he grinned at the younger man who pulled a face at how he was referred to by.

"Not little"

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine" Deadpool commented huskily, his eyes taking on a darker more lustful look. Peter gulped, blushing a deep red. He shook his head, not meeting Deadpool's. "Pity" he teased, "Now, do you like boys or girls?" He asked, still straddling Peter.

Peter blinked twice before struggling more. Deadpool pinned him down, giving him a look, "do I need to get my knife out?" He asked seriously.

"No" Peter growled, not happy. There was only one reason Deadpool would want to know that and it was something which Deadpool had been teasing and hinting about for ages.

"Peter Parker Spiderman, answer" Deadpool commented darkly, this time containing a warning of violence.

"I... don't really know?" Peter offered, "I've only ever had crushes on girls but... Sometimes guys turn me on"

"Fair" Deadpool nodded. "Don't worry, you'll figure out what you like, but it will be more like who you like" He commented, "Personally, I don't give a damn. Eddie fine with me fucking some bitch as long as I mention it to him and don't get the broad pregnant"

Nice to know" Peter commented dryly. Pleased Deadpool hadn't smelt anything wrong with what he had said, "So finally. One last question before my kiss" Deadpool purred, leaning back into Peter's space. "Now, last question isn't going to easy for you to answer, but remember" There was a clicking noise as Deadpool locked Peter's hands above his head. "I'm the one in control. Now. Have you had sex with a man?"

Peter closed his eyes, pushing back into the bed. Able to feel Deadpool's breath on his face. "You planning on fucking me Deadpool?"

"Well since you offered..."

"No!" Peter growled, opening his eyes. Deadpool's bore back into his, a smirk on the man's face.

"Don't worry Spidey" Deadpool murmured, "Not planning on anything, today" Peter gave him a look, which made Deadpool chuckle. "You're a handsome young man Spidey, shouldn't be surprised. Now answer the question. Has that lovely ass of yours been tapped?"

"No" Peter looked away.

"Hey" Deadpool, forced him to look at him, "Try again?"

Peter sighed, "No, I haven't had sex with a man. Yet" Deadpool grinned before leaning down and taking his kiss. Slow and deep but passionate. Making Peter moan and push up against him. Deadpool let his hands cup Peter face, before moving away. Unlocking Peter's hands and letting him up. Peter blushing a furious red.

"I'm staying the night by the way"


End file.
